The Neuropathology Core, under the direction of Dr. Dikran Horoupian, aims to provide diagnostic information on cases coming to autopsy from our Center, to participate in clinicopathologic correlation, to store autopsy, cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) and genetic material for future use, and to distribute these materials to qualified investigators in our Center and elsewhere. These activities will be coordinated with the Administrative Core, the Database Manager, and the follow-up activities of the Clinical Core. The specific aims of the Core are: 1) to provide accurate and reliable neuropathological diagnostic and quantitative information for the Clinical and Biostatistics and Database Management Core, 2) to maintain a system of storage for brain tissue, CSF, and DNA samples, and 3) to coordinate with the Administrative Core about sample distribution of samples and feasibility of proposed pilot projects.